Known from the document DE 600 24 738 T2 is a balance shaft housing with combined oil pump and angular momentum balance module for installation in an oil pan of a reciprocating piston engine, where a rotating angular momentum balance shaft carries counterweights at opposite ends in order to balance the unbalanced angular momentum forces of the reciprocating piston engine. It is further known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,970 B1 that the oil pump housing can be formed together with the housing of angular momentum balance shafts in order to thereby reduce the number of components and the manufacturing time of the assembly.
The known oil pump housing is located with its balance shaft housing at an angle below the crankshaft in such a manner that a suction opening of the oil pump lies in the oil pan and the counterweights rotate above the oil pan. In order to protect the combined oil pump and angular momentum balance module from oil of the crankshaft mounting, the oil pump and angular momentum balance module is completely encapsulated in the balance shaft housing from which only the oil suction opening of the oil pump projects into the oil pan.
It is at least one object to provide an improved oil pump housing. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.